This invention relates to a thermostat, particularly a bimetallic thermostat, applicable to heating apparatus in general such as, for example, hot water heaters, radiators and furnaces.
The present invention provides a bimetallic thermostat able to interrupt the electric feed circuit to the using equipment safely and quickly, not only under normal conditions but also when abnormal input of electric power occurs in the user equipment controlled by said thermostat. When these conditions occur, it is possible that, because of the high current in circulation, melting of switch contacts will occur. The consequent melting of the contacts prevents timely opening of the switch.